Engkau Milikku, Claire
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Dedicated for The Lonely Owl. Jack dan Claire saling jatuh cinta, tapi status yang mereka miliki berbeda jauh.. Haruskah Jack melepaskan Claire? Susah bikin summary.. Baca aja deh.. Jangan lupa review! w


Baby-Chan : HORAAAI!! Fic baru!!

Claire : Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk **The Lonely Owl**-san!!

Baby-Chan : Mohon maaf dengan sangat karena fic ini lama sekali selesainya..-nunduk hormat-

Claire : Semua itu karena otakmu konslet!! Dasar author dudul!!

Baby-Chan : Lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya.. Harvest Moon bukan punyaku.. Hik..

***All in Jack POV**

**..xXx..**

**ENGKAU MILIKKU**

"Jack!!" panggil seseorang yang berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Nona Claire, tolong jangan seperti ini. Saya tidak enak jika dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Jack jahat.." ucap Claire manja.

"Bukankah kita baru saja berpisah satu jam yang lalu??"

"Tapi aku kangen banget sama kamu.. Les piano tadi benar-benar membosankan.." Claire memasang _puppy-dog eyes_ yang selalu membuatku luluh.

"Saya juga kangen Nona." Akhirnya aku pun kalah dari pesona Claire dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku malu sendiri.

"Jack.. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan memanggilku 'Nona' saat kita berdua.. Aku benci mengingat perbedaan status kita ini.." Claire langsung terdiam mendengar kata 'Nona' yang kuucapkan dan wajahnya mulai muram. Benar, dengan status kami yang berbeda jauh tidak seharusnya kami bersama. Claire adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan paling besar di kota ini. Sedangkan orang tuaku hanyalah pembantu dan juru masak yang bekerja pada orang tua Claire sementara aku bekerja sebagai tukang kebun di rumah Claire.

Aku dan Claire sudah bersama sejak kecil. Ketika Claire lahir, aku diminta untuk menjaganya dan menjadi teman bermainnya. Saat itu aku merasa sangat senang karena aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik. Selama 15 tahun kami bersama, aku selalu menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak menjaga adiknya. Namun melihat Claire yang tumbuh dewasa membuatku merasakan hal lain padanya. Aku tidak pantas untuk mencintainya meskipun hatiku ingin. Sampai suatu hari..

"_Jack, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."_

"_Apa, Nona??" tanyaku heran melihat tingkah laku Claire yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya sangat merah sampai telinganya pun ikut memerah._

"_Aku.. Aku.." Claire kesulitan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia katakan._

"_Nona sakit?? Muka Nona sangat merah.." Aku mulai khawatir melihat wajah Claire yang begitu merah dan berkeringat._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Jack." Claire mengatakannya dengan cepat sehingga aku perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-katanya._

"…"

"_Jack?? Kok kamu bengong??" Claire mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku._

"_Ah, sepertinya saya salah mendengar. Apa yang tadi Nona katakan??"_

"_Kamu ga salah dengar, Jack. Sini!!" Claire menarikku dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. Wajahku langsung memerah seperti tomat setelah mendengar kata-kata yang Claire bisikkan._

Sejak saat itu kami mulai pacaran. Tentu saja kami pacaran diam-diam karena kami tahu kalau orang-orang akan menentang hubungan kami. Sangat berat untuk kami berdua menjalani cinta ini.

**XXX**

"Jack." Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku. Itu Ibunda Claire. Mendadak jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Aku merasa sangat gugup ketika Ibunda Claire berada di hadapanku. Apakah ini karena aku takut hubunganku dan Claire ketahuan, pikirku.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Besar. Ada perlu apa dengan saya?? Ingin saya bawakan bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar ini untuk menghias kamar Nyonya??" Aku mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Ibunda Claire hanya tersenyum, aku tahu bahwa itu bukan senyum tulus tapi itu adalah senyum merendahkan.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Jack. Tapi bukan itu keperluanku menemuimu."

"Apa itu, Nyonya Besar??" tanyaku dengan senyum, senyum yang sangat susah kubuat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, akhir-akhir ini kulihat kamu semakin dekat dengan anakku. Dan aku merasa ada yang berbeda di antara kalian. Apakah kalian pacaran??" Ibunda Claire menyudutkanku dengan pandangan matanya. Aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan jawaban yang harus kukatakan.

"Kami tidak pacaran, Nyonya Besar." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lalu, apakah kamu menyukai Claire??" Ibunda Claire melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang mematikan.

"Saya tidak menyukai Nona Claire. Dia hanya seperti adik bagi saya."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku tidak suka kalau kamu terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena Claire akan bertunangan dengan Skye, anak pemilik perusahaan dagang di kota ini. Maaf telah menyita waktumu, Jack." Ibunda Claire pun berlalu dari tempatku berdiri. Sementara itu, aku terus mengutuk diriku yang tidak dapat berkata jujur. Tapi kalau aku berkata jujur, keluargaku akan dipecat. Kenapa aku harus mengalami pilihan yang rumit sepert ini?!

**XXX**

"Jack!!" Claire berlari ke arahku. Raut wajahnya bingung dan gelisah.

"Nona Claire, tidak baik Nona berlari-lari di lorong." Claire mulai marah mendengar ucapanku.

"Kenapa kamu ga bilang ke aku kalau kamu mau pergi dari sini?!" ucapnya kesal, tapi aku tahu kalau dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Menurut saya, kepergian saya tidak penting untuk Nona ketahui. Karena itu saya tidak memberi tahu Nona." Hatiku terasa perih mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin pergi darinya tapi aku harus merelakan cinta ini walaupun aku terluka.

"Kapan kamu pergi?? Ke mana??" Claire tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Satu per satu air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Saya pergi besok pagi. Saya akan ke Kota Mineral untuk melanjutkan pertanian milik kakek saya yang sudah meninggal."

"Besok pagi?? Kenapa begitu cepat?? Aku akan ikut denganmu, Jack!!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nona. Karena besok Nona akan bertunangan dengan Tuan Skye."

"Jadi.. Kamu membiarkan aku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali ga kucintai??"

"Ini demi kebaikan keluarga Nona. Saya tidak punya kuasa untuk menahan Nona."

PLAAK!! Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Claire padaku. Membuat pipiku terasa sangat panas.

"KAMU JAHAT!!" Claire pergi meninggalkanku dengan menangis. Aku bisa melihat betapa hancurnya dia karena ucapanku. Pipiku terasa sangat sakit, tapi aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini.

**XXX**

"Jack." Saat ini Ibu sedang mengantarku ke dermaga. Anehnya aku tidak melihat Ayah sama sekali.

"Apa ini benar-benar apa yang kamu inginkan?? Kamu tidak akan menyesal??"

"Tidak, Bu. Aku yakin aku bisa meneruskan pertanian Kakek." jawabku pasti.

"Bukan itu, Jack. Apa kamu yakin tidak akan menyesal meninggalkan Nona Claire?? Ibu tahu kamu mencintainya."

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu??" Wajahku mulai muram mendengar ucapan Ibu.

"Ibu tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu, Jack. Kamu tidak bisa membohongi Ibu."

"Ini yang terbaik bagi kami berdua. Claire akan lebih bahagia jika dia bersama pria yang derajatnya sama dengannya." Aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan Claire. Tapi hatiku selalu menolak untuk melakukannya.

"Kamu memang paling tidak bisa berbohong, Jack. Lihat." Ibu menyuruhku melihat ke belakangnya. Kulihat Claire berlari ke arahku bersama Ayah.

"Jack.." Claire terengah-engah memanggilku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Claire??"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Jack." Claire menjawab dengan pasti.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu??"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Skye ataupun status tinggi. Yang kuinginkan hanya bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Jack." Claire memelukku yang menangis menyadari dalamnya cinta Claire padaku, meskipun itu membuatnya harus melepaskan segalanya yang dia miliki.

"Terima kasih, Ayah.. Ibu.."

"Pergilah, Jack. Bahagiakan Nona Claire." ucap Ayah yang menenangkan Ibu yang mulai menangis.

"Kami akan selalu mendoakan kalian dari sini." ucap Ibu yang berusaha tegar melepaskan aku, anak satu-satunya.

**XXX**

"Jack!!" panggil Claire.

"Apa, Claire??"

"Makan siang sudah siap!! Ayo kita makan!!" jawabnya ceria.

"Baik, tunggu aku di dalam rumah." Aku beranjak dari ladangku. Sesaat aku membayangkan semua yang terjadi semenjak aku dan Claire tiba di Kota Mineral. Awalnya kehidupan kami sangat berat, tapi kami terus bekerja keras untuk bertahan. Setelah setahun, aku menikah dengan Claire dan kami dikaruniai Mark. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak melepaskanmu, Claire. Engkau milikku, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Reader sadar ga?? Tiap awal sub-cerita itu Jack selalu dipanggil??

Claire : Hah?? Ga penting banget sih..

Baby-Chan : Penting tahu!! Kan ini ficku!!

Claire : Tambah ngaco nih author, kayaknya harus mesen psikiater deh..

Baby-Chan : Psikiater?? Buat siapa??

Claire : -mukul kepala- Ya sudahlah.. Jangan lupa review ya, reader. Segala bentuk flame akan dipakai untuk membakar kampus Baby-Chan!!-evil smile-

Baby-Chan : The Lonely Owl-san, bagaimana pendapatmu?? Saia juga membuat fic JackXClaire genre humor dengan cerita yang berbeda, mau?? mau?? mau?? ,O


End file.
